This invention relates to a combination structure of a console box of the split type for an automobile.
A known console box for an automobile has a structure including members which are divided longitudinally in the front and rear direction and laterally to the right and left. These members are integrally coupled to improve efficiency during assembly of the automobile.
The divided members of the known console box are composed of, for example, as shown in FIGS. 5(A) and 5(B), a front block (A) formed substantially in an inverted U-shaped cross section opened at one end and secured to an automotive body, a boss (B) projected inwardly from the ceiling surface of the block, a rear block (C) formed in the same shape as the front block (A) and a rib (D) formed on the front surface of the opening of the block (C). A mounting hole (E) is perforated at the upper surface of the rib (D) for inserting the boss (B) of the front block (A), and case nuts (H) are mounted at the positions corresponding to mounting seats (G) formed at both sides of the front block (A) at both sides of the rib (D). The block (A) and the block (C) are integrally fixed by contacting the end (F) of the block (A) with the end of the block (C), inserting the boss (B) of the block (A) into the mounting hole (E) of the rib (D) and further clamping with screws, the case nuts (H) with the seats (G).
In the structure shown in FIGS. 5(A) and 5(B), since the block (A) and the block (B) are difficult to position for coupling in the longitudinal, lateral and elevational directions, the assemblying work frequently depends upon the skill of line workers and the efficiency of the assembling work of the console box is decreased.